Once upon a time no one
by bevino
Summary: In which Naruto isn't loved. [Beta'd]


**Thank you Galenchia for correcting and making my story more readable! I'm very grateful, and I love you! Thank you! (cough cough…I think more people like me are thankful…really…)**

**Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**"Once Upon a Time, No One…"**

* * *

Once upon a time, no one… 

Once upon a time, there was a boy. This was a story that the boy wanted to have a Happy ending, but he hadn't achieved it yet.

Uzumaki Naruto was lonely. No one sat next to him when he was Happy, and no one was there when he was sad. But he lived. And isn't that the center of everything; to be alive? But no, Naruto lived. But he wasn't alive.

But he never told anyone.

Naruto cried sometimes. But only when he was alone. Otherwise he would show his weakness to others. And he was weak. He was so weak that he cried. He was so weak that he never won. He was so weak that no one…

Nobody loved Naruto.

Once upon a time Naruto had a teacher.

Once upon a time Naruto had another teacher.

But they didn't care.

They didn't care about his love.

You see, Naruto had a very big heart. A very big heart with so much love. He loved all the people around him. And he gave them a lot of love. But they didn't want his love. So he couldn't give it away.

And when you have so much love, with nowhere to go, you realize how lonely you are. You realize that they don't want your love, and you don't know what to do with your love. The love turns grey. Your eyes turn grey.

Your heart turns grey and black, without emotions.

This is what happened to Naruto all those years ago.

Once upon a time, Naruto was in love. But the girl he loved despised him. He was a filthy boy with no family. Naruto's heart turned a little colder.

Once upon a time, Naruto had a friend. A friend so close that he considered him as his brother. But his brother left him, and when he came back, he didn't…

Yes, Naruto cried everyday. But Iruka and Kakashi would never see it. And neither would Sakura.

And neither would the returned Sasuke.

He didn't want Sasuke to leave him again.

Naruto liked that thought, but then he realized that Sasuke had no one to leave.

Because Naruto had not been alive for some years now.

Everyday Naruto woke up with a Smile. He had smiled that Smile so often, that he smiled it when he slept. Smiled it when he talked.

Smiling, smiling: always smiling.

Smiling until it stuck.

His Fake Smile.

Sometimes he went home to Iruka. Naruto laughed. Iruka laughed.

Iruka had a nice time. He saw a Happy boy that he cared for.

Naruto once killed Iruka's parents. That was all Naruto could see.

"How are you?" Iruka would ask.

Who could love someone who killed one's parents?

When Iruka went home, Naruto would cry to be forgiven. It never happened.

Sometimes he met Kakashi. Kakashi talked to him. Naruto talked back.

"Do you train enough?" Kakashi would ask.

Naruto couldn't see the point in talking to a Monster.

No one.

No one.

No one.

Sometimes Sakura ran up to him. She was Happy. Naruto looked Happy. He didn't love her in that way anymore. He smiled his Fake Smile because she was Happy.

It was a good thing that someone in the world was Happy.

"See you later!" Sakura would say when they went in different directions.

Sometimes Sasuke would ring his doorbell. Naruto never let him in, but he went out. No one would ever come into his apartment.

Then they would understand.

"Want to spar?" Sasuke would ask.

He never said yes nowadays.

He had other things to do, he said.

He lied.

Then Sasuke would snort and walk away.

Once upon a time, Sasuke didn't walk away. He walked inside. Naruto tried to stop him, but Sasuke wouldn't be stopped. And when he stopped, it was too late.

That time, for the first time, Sasuke saw Naruto's apartment.

Naruto's totally empty apartment. Naruto had one room. One room without a bed. A room without anything aside from some blood prints on the floor. But empty.

"I moved it," Naruto said.

"To where?" Sasuke wondered.

"To hell," Naruto wanted to say.

But he never did.

He would not be a burden to anyone. No one would think he was a burden. To keep from becoming a burden, he had to smile. He wanted them to love him.

Once upon a time, he believed that they would love him if he was noticed. He wore orange, he screamed, he laughed, he dreamed. He believed that they would love an idiot.

"What is the most idiotic thing a Monster would dream of?" Naruto asked himself.

To be Hokage. Never would a Monster be Hokage.

Because no one would love a Monster.

Never.

No one.

No one.

No one.

"Just somewhere," Naruto would answer instead with his Fake Smile.

Once upon a time, Sasuke kissed him. No one had ever kissed him before. Naruto kissed back. It was wrong to kiss your best friend. But it felt so good.

Naruto loved Sasuke.

Sasuke would never love a Monster.

Because no one did.

But Naruto kissed Sasuke.

Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt and pants. Though Naruto knew that this wasn't a love to be returned, he made love to Sasuke.

Naruto made love to Sasuke, and Sasuke fucked Naruto.

Naruto realized that Sasuke had seen something in Naruto: Something to take out his sexual pleasure on, something to use.

"I love you," Sasuke sometimes said.

Naruto didn't answer to that lie.

Because no one would love a Monster.

Because no one would love a freaking Monster.

Because no one would love a freaking, fucking Monster.

Would you?

No.

Because no one would.

Naruto no longer believed that anybody would love an idiot, but he kept up his act. No one would ever see him cry.

"Why do you smile all the time?" Sasuke would ask when they lied naked in Sasuke's bed.

"Because I'm Happy," Naruto would answer.

He really lied in the bed.

Once upon a time, Naruto thought he had realized everything. He thought that no one would ever love him. Iruka with his murdered parents, Kakashi with his cool talking, Sakura with her Happy life…Sasuke with his "I love you"s.

But Naruto hadn't realized that everyone he loved, loved him. Naruto had misunderstood. They all loved him so fucking much.

Sasuke loved Naruto so fucking much. So fucking much that it hurt like hell when Naruto smiled his Faked Smile. It hurt when Naruto said he was Happy. Why wasn't Naruto Happy? Why wasn't Naruto Happy with Sasuke? Wasn't Sasuke enough?

"I love you," Sasuke said.

_But only when we are alone_, Naruto thought. Sasuke never loved him outside Sasuke's house.

"I love you," Sasuke said when Naruto was inside him.

_But only my body_, Naruto thought.

"I love you," Sasuke said in his sleep.

Naruto didn't have an answer for that. Why did Sasuke love him when he was asleep? It was such a waste of words.

Because no one loved a Monster.

No one.

No one.

No one.

Not even Naruto.

Once upon a time, Naruto's realizations cracked.

"Do you want to marry me, live with me, grow old with me, love me and be loved by me, my beloved Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

No one would ever see Naruto cry.

No one except Sasuke.

Once upon a time, Naruto saw his Happy ending. And he wasn't alone. And he was alive.

Naruto had just been an idiot the whole time.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
